Thanks To The Mosh Pit
by multifandomer
Summary: While at Reading Festival, Dan gets caught up in a mosh pit. Phil, a medic there, is the one to sort clean him up.
1. Chapter 1

**Dan POV**

This is not how this weekend was supposed to turn out. It was supposed to be a weekend of good music, and hanging out with friends. Yet here I am, sitting on the sidelines of the concert because I had been punched in the face during a mosh pit, with a nose bleed, and a possible broken nose.

One of my friends told me they were going to start a mosh pit, which I decided I wouldn't be a part of. However, that didn't go to plan. I didn't manage to get away quick enough and long story short, I was punched by someone. Most people punch back or something, but I was in a state of shock and when I finally snapped out of it, I was in too much pain to do anything other than find someone to help. I managed to find some medics and that brings us to where I am now.

One of the medics was checking my nose to see if it was broken. He was poking and prodding it.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, touch the bridge of my nose. I winced.

"Yes." I told him.

"What about there?" He asked, touching another part of my nose.

"Not as much, but yeah." I said. He handed me a tissue.

"Well, it's not broken. But it will be swollen for a while and it will definitely bruise. Pinch the bridge of your nose and lean forward." He advised, taking off his gloves. I took the tissue and did as he said. "So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Dan." I told him.

"Well I'm Phil. I would shake your hand but it's covered in blood." He laughed. I laughed, but stopped because of the pain. "Yeah, that will hurt for a while. So how did it happen then?" He asked me.

"I got caught in the mosh pit." I told him. He chuckled.

"Terrible things, they are. I wouldn't want to get caught in one of those for this reason." He gestured to me. "We get loads of people here that end up having to have medical treatment because they get trampled on and beaten up, but it's all part of the festival experience, right?" He said.

"Yeah, but I would rather leave that part of it out and just enjoy the music." I smiled.

"Yeah, I would too." He told me.

"So are you a medic here to enjoy the music and laugh at other misfortunes?" I asked, referring to my injuries.

"I do quite enjoy the music, and I love laugh at people's pain." He joked. I laughed again, only to be cut short my the pain.

I pulled the tissue away, hoping it had stopped bleeding. Phil passed me a new one.

"It's still bleeding and that one is looking a right mess." He said, lifting up a bin so I could throw the tissue away.

"Does it look terrible?" I asked him.

"Well it is starting to bruise now, but it doesn't look too bad. Your face still looks cute." He smiled. I felt my face heat up. He chuckled. "So if you don't mine me asking, how old are you?" He asked me.

"19." I told him. "What about you?" I asked.

"23." He replied.

"So are you a fully qualified doctor or…?" I asked.

"Not quite. But hopefully in a few years I will be, if all goes to plan." He smiled. I was lost for conversation. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Who are you here with? Don't they realise you're missing?" He asked me, saving us from an awkward silence.

"A couple of friends, but I told them I wasn't getting involved with the mosh pit and that I would meet them back at our tents later." I told him.

"Well, wont they get a shock when they see you like that." He laughed.

"You said it didn't look that bad!" I complained. He laughed.

"It doesn't, but it is noticeable. It hasn't ruined your face. You will be back to your normal, and what I assume, good-looking self in no time." He said. I blushed again. He then grabbed my wrist and moved the tissue away to inspect my nose once again.

"I think the bleeding has stopped for now. Avoid blowing your nose and bending down for awhile." He told me, once again lifting the bin so I could throw the tissue away. "You can go in there and wash your hands now." He smiled. I got up and followed where he was pointing.

When I came back out, after checking the damaged and washing my hands, he was sorting some of his medical supplies out. I walked back over.

"Thanks for cleaning me up." I smiled.

"No problem. If you get into anymore fights and need fixing up, make sure you come and find me. or you, I don't know, text me, maybe?" He said, not-so-subtly hinting about his number. I laughed, taking out my phone and handing it to him. He took it and put his number in before passing my phone back. I quickly texted him 'Just checking ;)' so he had mine as well. When he checked it, I saw his smile get a little bit bigger.

"One more thing before you go." He said before I could turn to leave.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Did you wanna get a coffee or something sometime?" He asked, going slightly red.

"I'd love to." I smiled, going red myself.

"I'll text you when I'm free to meet up." He told me, smiling and still blushing.

"Thanks again for the nose thing." I said, and walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. We both went redder than we were, if that was even possible. "I'm looking forward to the coffee." I flirted. "See you later." I smiled.

"Yeah, see you later." He said with a slight wave. I waved back before turning around and heading in the direction of my tent, looking forward to the date.

* * *

**There is another chapter of this to come which I will put up tomorrow :)**

**Reviews are love people :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**People seemed to like flirty Phil in the last chapter. I hope you like him in this one too :D **  
**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Dan POV**

It was the last day of the festival and I haven't seen Phil since. I was busy with my friends and enjoying the music, and he was probably busy fixing people up. Neither of us had texted either, I specifically remember him saying he would text me first and I didn't want to eager so I decided I would leave it to him.

I just happened to be walking out of the toilet when I heard someone call my name. I turned to the sources of the noise, and sure enough, there was Phil, walking over with a massive smile on his face.

"Hey." He said when he got in front of me.

"Hey." I smiled. I saw him look to my nose.

"Well the bruising has definitely come up." He laughed. I hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up. It's still painful." I told him.

"Well it will be. It obviously wasn't a soft hit." He laughed. "What did your friends say?" He asked me.

"They usual, you know, 'What happened?!', 'Is it painful?', 'Can I touch it?'" I said, mimicking my friends. He laughed.

"It will heal soon enough." He smiled. "We still on for that coffee?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, just name the time and place." I smiled.

"How about tomorrow? 1 o'clock in the Starbucks in the town centre?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Well I have to get back to work. Treat the last of the injuries." He smiled. He stepped forward and kissed my cheek, just like I did the other day. I felt my face heat up and I could see a blush on his face. "See you tomorrow." He waved.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said, in a daze. I snapped out of it to see his retreating figure. A massive smile spread across my face, and I returned to my friends.

Crap! I'm running late. It was 12:55! I had 5 minutes until I was supposed to meet Phil and I live about 15 minutes away. This means I'm going to be late. I quickly grabbed my bag and wallet and shouted to my mum that I was going out before practically running down the road.

I managed to get there in 10 minutes. When I looked inside I saw Phil sitting with two coffees on the table. I tried to control my breathing, out of breath from practically running all the way there.

I walked through the door and over to the table, still slightly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late." I managed to get out.

"It's fine. Did you run all the way here? You look like you've just run a marathon." He laughed. I sat down, huffing and puffing, taking a sip of my drink before saying anything.

"I was running late. Thanks for the coffee by the way." I said.

"You could have just texted me." He laughed. My face dropped, realising how stupid I was.

"Oh yeah. I was in too much of a rush to even realise that." I smiled, laughing at my own stupidity. He laughed along. Once we finished laughing, there was a comfortable silence. Phil was the one to break it.

"You want to play a game?" He asked.

"What game?" I asked him.

"I ask a question, you answer, then you ask a question, and it keeps going." He told me.

"Alright then. You start." I said.

"Okay then. What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Brown. What about you?" I asked.

"You can't ask the same question." He complained.

"But I want to know." I complained back.

"Fine, but only this time. Blue." He pouted. I laughed. "Favourite band?" He asked.

"Muse. Wha–"

"You like Muse?!" He almost shouted, making a couple of people near us turn around.

"Yeah. I guess you do too." He laughed.

"They're amazing." He told me.

"Alright, what's your favourite Muse album?" I asked.

"Origin Of Symmetry." He told me.

"Me too!" I nearly shouted, causing the same people to look over and glare at us.

"We have more in common than I thought." He said. "Favourite animal?" He asked.

"Llama. What's your favourite… I don't have another question." I confessed, laughing slightly. "What's _your_ favourite animal?" I asked.

"I said no repeating questions." He told me.

"I don't have another one." I complained.

"Lions." He told me. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Was that one of the questions or just a question in general?" I asked him, smiling.

"That counts as one of my questions." He said.

"Sure, let's go." We both got up and walked out the shop.

We walked around a park nearby, neither of us talking. We stopped near a tree.

"Do you like me?" I said, turning to him. I turned me.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. I didn't say anything, opting for nodding instead. He smiled before leaning forward and connecting our lips. The kiss was gentle and his lips were soft. He tasted like coffee. I felt his arms snake around my waist, and I moved mine so they were around his neck.

Eventually, the need for air became too much and we pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Can we go out again?" He asked.

"It was supposed to be my question." I laughed quietly. "But yeah, we can. Can I kiss you again?" I asked him.

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled, before I reattached our lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoyed it :) There may be another part if I find something to write about for it. Who knows? :D**

**Thank you to NeverlandNatand and ElzyPhangirl who review the last chapter :D**

**Reviews are love people :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
